Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 05: Raging Tyranno
Raging Tyranno is the fifth chapter in Beyblade Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis Sazuke: Do you like what you see? FastBlade: I know I do. Sazuke: This is where your destiny has led you here Divine Nova's. *Throws Raymond on to the floor* Now let's begin. *Raises Hands* Heed my call great Nebulous, I have brought you a great sacrifice my lord ~interruption~ Destin: Our chance! *Runs & grabs Raymond* FastBlade: Dives on Sazuke and puts hands over his mouth* I've been waiting all day to shut your mouth! Sazuke: *Necklace glows bright green and repels FastBlade* FastBlade: Ahhh!!!! *Falls onto the ground* Sazuke: You'll never escape *runs after Destin* Destin: *Hides Raymond* Come on Emo Boy! *Runs in opposite direction* Sazuke: You fools! You'll never escape Destin: *Climbs atop ruins & aims beyblade* This ends here! Sazuke: We will see! Destin: That we shall! Both: Let it Rip! *Launch Beyblades* Elsewhere: *Raymond wakes up and explosions from the beybattle are seen from a far* Raymond: Ouch what happened.. *Gets Up* where am I? and how did I get here...wait, this is the Aztec Ruins! Yes! We found it! *Jumps Up and down* Wait whats going on over thier? *runs over to battle* Destin: Comon Aquila!! *Barrages Kerbecs* Wait is that you, Raymond your awake Raymond: Yeah I am! *Echo & Light shines from a building* Sazuke: Never drop your guard! *Smashes into rubble and creates debree field* Destin: *Cough* *Cough* Follow him! Meanwhile: *Sazuke arrives at light but is intercepted by a suprize visitor* FastBlade: Your not going anywhere! Let It Rip! *Launches Eagle* Raymond: Their they are! Destin: Go Aquila! Help Eagle *Double Barrage Kerbecs* Sazuke: You think you can defeat me! ME!! *Repels both* Now my ancient beast, devour them & feed their spirits to the nebulous *Cerberus appears & smashes both beyblades away* Destin & FastBlade: *Beyblades crash into the debre around them* Raymond: No Way! How can I help...I have to do something! Wait, That light thats it. *Runs into the light* Sazuke: Your both finished! *Cerberus breathes fire sending Aquila & Eagle flying* Destin:He's so strong... *Huff* *Huff* FastBlade: But we have to keep going, GO!!! Special Move: Eagle Sky Bomb! *Eagle Dives on Kerbecs from the Sky* Destin: Your right! Go Aquila, Rave Cyclone!! *Tornado forms around Aquila and rams into Kerbecs* FastBlade: Keep it up, we have to keep pushing! GO EAGLE!!!!! Sazuke: Your fighting is futile! *Chains come from smoke and trap Eagle & Aquila* *Meanwhile Inside The Light Raymond: Where am I..? *falls out of light* Woah!!! *Lands on igneous rock* Ouch....Woah!!! *Looks up at a volcano* O.o How did i get here..The Light it brought me here? Voice: You have been chosen among the few to weild a guardian, welcome to the void. This is where your spirit bonds with that of your Guardian. Free him from here within the nebulous and he will be forever thankfull. Raymond: *Gulp* Here goes nothing *Climbs up Volcano, Erupts into a gyser of lava* No!!! *Loses balance* Voice: Do not turn back, walk in the face of danger and awaken your destiny. Raymond: I'll Do it for me and for my friends! *Runs into the Gyser, light shines from within* *Back At the Battle Sazuke: Hahaha *Evil Laugh, smashing Aquila and Eagle agianst ruins with chains* You've bored me now and I'm going to finish it! Raymond Voice: No You Don't! *Bright red light shines down apon the chains and shatters them. Raymond: *Arives from the smoke* I'm back and here to save the day, Tyranno! *Tyranno rams Kerbecs into the Wall* Comon Guys! Destin & FastBlade: *Get Up* GO!!! ATTACK!!! *All Smash Kerbecs* Sazuke: This may even be trouble some for me; KERBECS!!! *Repels all and smashes Eagle* FastBlade: Bring it on! *Stops in motion* I can only hold him for so long. Raymond: Here I come *smashes Kerbecs* Sazuke: Don't make me laugh *uppercuts Tyranno into the wall behind it* Destin: Not so fast *flies Aquila in the air and hits Tyranno back into Kerbecs* Raymond: Thanks Buddy, now Tyranno Roar your heart out *Tyranno roars the strength of its attack increases against Kerbecs* Sazuke: Not bad for a first timer! *Pushes Tyranno back* FastBlade: We got em' Now Des! *Aquila & Eagle come from above* Destin & FastBlade: Special Move: Twin Talon Tornado Flash! *Creates giant tornado that crashes Kerbecs from above* Sazuke: Ahhhhh! *Gets Blown Away* Raymond: Yeah we got him! Sazuke: *Smoke clears* Your gonna pay for that one, Kerbecs!!!! *Kerbecs rises from the smoke and repels all three beyblades* Destin: We won't give up! Raymond: We can't give up! FastBlade: What they said! :3 Destin, Sazuke, Raymond & FastBlade: Go!!!! *Crash beyblades causing a huge explosion* *Light Shines from the Nebulous around all of them* Destin: Thanks to Tyranno the Nebulous has space for one more spirit Raymond: And that one is you Sazuke! Sazuke: Can this actually be happening! The nebulous has chosen me.... o well this won't be the end *Accepts being absorbed.. FastBlade: o>O Characters *Destin *Sazuke *Raymond *FastBlade Beyblades *Hell Kerbecs BD145CS *Dawn Aquila B:W *Victory Eagle EWD145 RWD *Tyranno S Category:Fanon Story Chapters